


The Bow to my Varro

by Polybaeus



Series: Parro [1]
Category: Ancient Carthage RPF, Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome RPF, Carthage RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polybaeus/pseuds/Polybaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Battle of Cannae, Lucius Aemilius Paullus and Gaius Terentius Varro confess their hidden desires to each other after arguing how to deal with Hannibal.</p><p>Very short Parro one-shot.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bow to my Varro

Despite their earlier arguing, Varro was deeply touched by Paullus's promise to stay and fight with him and the men. He cleared his throat and mumbled, 'I will take your words to the battlefield, Lucius. I hope that I do not disappoint you.'

  
Paullus exhaled sharply. 'You could never do that, Gaius.'

  
Varro smiled slightly and reached out for Paullus's hand. 'We could both die tomorrow,' he whispered, 'but it would not be in vain. I will do anything to save Rome and the sacrifice does not worry me. I will do whatever it takes at whatever the cost,' he asserted.

  
Paullus was in complete awe of Varro's bravery and the two locked fingers. 'I do not know if I could ever be so courageous...' He blushed and, not wanting Varro to think him a coward, hurriedly added, 'But I will be. For you.' He looked at the floor, his head tucked down, not wanting Varro to be able to see his face, fearing that his red cheeks might give him away.

  
It didn't matter to Varro. 'We could both die tomorrow,' he repeated, his voice almost reduced to silence.

  
'But we will be ready to sacrifice our petty lives-' Paullus began.

  
'No! Do not say that,' demanded Varro, absentmindedly clinging onto Paullus's hands. They had moved so close together, without either person noticing, that they were staring deep into each other's eyes. 'You are worth so much to me. To Rome!' he cried quickly. Then he swallowed his apprehension and corrected himself: 'To me.'

  
Paullus's lips were trembling and they parted a little. He smiled at Varro lovingly. 'And you are important to me,' he said, his voice never more confident. 'Please do not go to battle, Gaius,' he begged. 'I do not want to lose you. I could not bear it.'

  
'We must!' objected Varro. 'For Rome, Lucius.' He gulped. 'For Rome.'

  
'But what about me?! What will Rome do without you? What will _I_ do without you? What will become-'

  
Varro didn't know how to calm Paullus but he did know what needed to be done. He cut Paullus off for the second time, but this time with a kiss. He leaned in and kissed Paullus so suddenly that the latter was frozen and unable to process a reaction to Varro's heartfelt action.

  
When Varro leaned away again, he looked a little upset. A clear tear glazed his left eye.

  
'Do not worry,' whispered Paullus, his hand sliding up to Varro's neck, 'we will be all right.'

  
When Varro kissed him this time, Paullus knew exactly how to respond. The fears of battle were erased from both their minds as they held each other in a warm embrace. The wind hurled around them but it only brought them closer and Paullus held on tightly to Varro.

  
'Do not let us think about death,' murmured Varro as he kissed Paullus's neck. 'Just think about tonight. Just think about now.'

  
Paullus gasped as Varro's fingers- so rough but so delicate- skimmed across his collarbone and rested on his loose tunic.

  
'Gaius,' Paullus moaned as Varro started to push the linen off his shoulders, 'what if someone finds out?'

  
Varro leaned his forehead against Paullus's and sighed. 'They could die tomorrow and nobody need ever know.'

  
Paullus grinned and pushed Varro back slightly and they walked into their tent.


End file.
